sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Closer (Josh Groban album)
|rev2 = Boston Globe |rev2score = (favorable)http://www.jsonline.com/onwisconsin/music/nov03/184398.asp |rev3 = The Village Voice |rev3Score = C+ |noprose=yes }} Closer is the second studio album by vocalist Josh Groban, released in November 2003. Much like his first studio album, half of this album's songs are sung in English, with the remainder sung in various other languages (Italian, Spanish and French). Closer was the top selling classical album of the 2000s in the US, according to Nielsen SoundScan. The album debuted at #4 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart, selling about 375,000 copies in its first week.Todd Martens, "Back In 'Black': Jay-Z Swan Song Bows On Top", Billboard.com, November 19, 2003. In January 2004, the album rose from #11 to #1 in its ninth week on the chart, selling about 110,000 copies that week. This followed a sales campaign by Target.Todd Martens, "Groban Nets First No. 1 Album", Billboard.com, January 14, 2004. In Australia, Closer reached a peak position of #25 on the ARIA Albums Chart of Australia. On June 13, 2007, it re-entered the chart at #39.June 13, 2007. As of October 2015, the album has sold over 6.1 million copies in the US. The track, "You Raise Me Up", charted at #73 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #1 on the Adult Contemporary chart. The track, "Remember When It Rained", reached #15 on the AC chart. Track listing | length2 = 4:56 | title3 = Mi Mancherai (Il Postino) | note3 = featuring Joshua Bell | writer3 = Luis Bacalov, Marco Marinangeli | extra3 = Foster | length3 = 6:04 | title4 = Si Volvieras a Mi | writer4 = Klaus Derendorf, Mark Portmann, Claudia Brant | extra4 = Foster, Derendorf , Portmann | length4 = 4:19 | title5 = When You Say You Love Me | writer5 = Mark Hammond, Robin Scoffield | extra5 = Foster, Hammond | length5 = 4:32 | title6 = Per Te | writer6 = Marinangeli, Walter Afanasieff, Josh Groban | extra6 = Afanasieff | length6 = 4:16 | title7 = All'improvviso Amore | writer7 = Foster, Paul Schwartz, Frank Musker, Kaballa | extra7 = Foster, Schwartz | length7 = 3:38 | title8 = Broken Vow | writer8 = Afanasieff, Lara Fabian | extra8 = Foster, Afanasieff , William Ross | length8 = 4:34 | title9 = Caruso | writer9 = Lucio Dalla | extra9 = Foster | length9 = 5:07 | title10 = Remember When It Rained | writer10 = Groban, Eric Mouquet | extra10 = Mouquet | length10 = 4:41 | title11 = Hymne à l'amour | writer11 = Edith Piaf, Marguerite Monnot, Geoffrey Parsons | extra11 = Foster | length11 = 4:04 | title12 = You Raise Me Up | writer12 = Rolf Løvland, Brendan Graham | extra12 = Foster | length12 = 4:52 | title13 = Never Let Go | note13 = featuring Deep Forest | writer13 = Deep Forest, Groban, Mouquet | extra13 = Mouquet | length13 = 3:52 }} Notes * }} signifies an additional producer * }} signifies a co-producer TV appearances * Good Morning America – November 11, 2003 * The View – November 13, 2003 Chart and certifications Charts Certifications References External links * * Category:2004 albums Category:Josh Groban albums Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums